Dynasty High School
by NatNia
Summary: Xiao Qiao dkk masuk sekolah! Apa yang akan terjadi ya? BAD SUMMARY AS ALWAYS, Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

JengJeng! Shion a.k.a NatNia kembali membawa FF! Walau di fandom lain sih, wkwk

Oh, gomen FFku yg Naruto blm ku lanjutin, lagi ga ad aide -' Yaah, jadi ngebuat FF yg terlintas seketika (?)

Oke, mari kita mulai!

Dynasty High School

Genre : School Life, Friendship, and romance!

Rate : T (untuk keamanan aja '-')

Disclaimer : DW milik KOEI, KOEI itu apa? Go google it

Pair : XiaoYu, DaCe, ShangBei, PingCai (?), dll

Warning : Alur cepat, gaje, OOCness, GJness, pengaturan waktu dan tempat serta penambahan property *ketularan Chalice (?) /NO* seenak jidat (?), bahasa gaje (?)

Summary : Xiao Qiao dkk masuk sekolah! Apa yang akan terjadi ya? BAD SUMARRY AS ALWAYS! HAHAHA, Mind to RnR?

Author : Shion Miyano a.k.a NatNia

Oke! T

Setting : Ceritanya Xiao Qiao dkk disini masih 14 tahun ^^, lalu Zhou Yu dan Sun Ce 16, Sun Quan 15..~

''Xiao Qiao..! Ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!'' seru seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat yg terurai

''Ya, ya.. sebentar kak! Buku tugasku belum ketemu!'' teriak gadis yg di panggil sambil mengobrak-abrik (?) laci di lantai atas (jadi di panggil dari lantai bawah gitu)

''Xiao Qiao! Da Qiao~'' panggil seorang gadis lagi dari luar rumah

''ah, Shang Xiang! Tunggu sebentar ya ^^'' jawab gadis berambut coklat tersebut, Da Qiao

''Ketemu! Here we goooo~~!'' seru Xiao Qiao sambil menuruni tangga

''Xiao Qiao! Awas ja-'' seru Da Qiao

'Bruk!' Xiao Qiao pun terjatuh

''sudah kubilang kan…'' jawab Da Qiao ''kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya nya sambil mengulurkan tangan

''lho.. Xiao Qiao, kau memakai _stocking_?'' tanya ''Shang Xiang'' saat masuk ke rumah tsb

''iya.. ehehe..'' jawab Xiao Qiao sambil tertawa iseng

''sudahlah, ayo cepat'' seru Da Qiao

''Yo! Zhou Yu!'' panggil seseorang pada seseorang (?) yg sedang membaca buku sambil berdiri menyandar di tiang listrik

''oh, Sun Ce, pagi'' jawab orang yang di panggil sambil terus membaca

''Oooh ayolah.. sampai kapan kau mau begitu terus?'' keluh orang yang memanggil kesal

''hn.. mana adikmu?'' tanya orang yg di panggil, Zhou Yu

''pergi bersama teman-temannya..'' jawab org yg memanggil, Sun Ce

''teman? Hari ini kan tahun ajaran baru, mereka sdh punya teman?'' tanya Zhou Yu sambil menutup bukunya, lalu berjalan

''yaa… teman masa kecil'' jawab Sun Ce ''ohya, dia punya teman cewek, siapa tahu kau tertarik..''

''aku? Kenapa?'' tanya Zhou Yu

''ng.. Menurutku.. mereka cantik.. Tapi aku lebih suka yang lebih tua..'' jawab Sun Ce

''…Kau.. suka sama yang tua-tua?'' tanya Zhou Yu tak percaya sambil memiringkan alis

''Jelas engga, bodoh'' jawab Su Ce kesal, karena sahabatnya itu ''buta'' soal cinta ''mereka lebih muda.. 2 tahun lebih dari kita, mereka kembar sih..'' jawab Sun Ce lagi

''Oooh gitu, lalu kenapa kau menceritakan hal itu?'' tanya Zhou Yu sambil meminum sebotol air (?)

''Kupikir kau mau sgn yg muda nya, jadi akan ku perkenalkan nanti, aku sdh janjian untuk ketemuan'' jawab Sun Ce

'PRUFTTTTT' sontak Zhou Yu menyemburkan (?) air minumnya

''hei, hei..'' komentar Sun Ce

''Kau.. bercanda?'' tanya Zhou Yu

''Tentu saja tidak!'' jawab Sun Ce sambil tersenyum lebar

''lalu, lalu…'' tiba-tiba muncul Xiao Qiao dkk (?)

''…..'' dan Zhou Yu pun speechless saat melihat Xiao Qiao

''ah, kak Ce!'' seru Shang Xiang sambil melambaikan tangan

''ooh, jadi mereka..'' jawab Zhou Yu datar

''baiklah, ayo memperkenalkan diri! Aku Sun Ce!'' seru Sun Ce

''Ya! Kenalkan.. Namaku Xiao Qiao~'' seru Xiao Qiao

''A-Aku.. Da Qiao, kakak kembar Xiao Qiao, m-mohon bantuannya..'' lanjut Da Qiao

''dan aku Sun Shang Xiang! Adik dari Sun Ce..'' jawab Shang Xiang

''aku Zhou Yu..'' lanjut Zhou Yu sambil tersenyum tipis

''Shang Xiang, Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao!'' tiba2 ada sebuah suara..

''Xunny~!'' seru Xiao Qiao dan Shang Xiang

''Xunny?'' tanya Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, dan orang yang di panggil sambil ber-_sweat drop_

''Xiao Qiao, Shang Xiang, jangan panggil aku dgn sebutan itu -_-'' '' keluh orang yg di panggil

''Ini Lu Xun, teman masa kecil kami ^^'' jelas Da Qiao

''hoo.. kurasa kau sudah mengenal kami..'' jawab Sun Ce

''Y-Ya! Zhou Yu-senpai, dan Sun Ce-senpai, selamat pagi!'' seru Lu Xun sambil member hormat

''sudahlah.. tak perlu sampai seperti itu..'' kata Zhou Yu

''laluu.. kita ngapain disini? Aku mulai bosan~'' keluh Xiao Qiao

''oke.. Kita masih harus menunggu kedua orang itu, atau mereka akan marah..'' keluh Sun Ce

''kedua orang itu?'' tanya Da Qiao

''Hei, jangan bilang itu…'' tebak Zhou Yu

''Yo! Loyun!'' seru Ling Tong yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana (?)

''… sudah kuduga'' desah Zhou Yu sambil menghela napas panjang

''Yo..'' lalu, Gan Ning pun muncul juga (?)

''Nah, ayo berangkat..'' ajak Lu Xun yang dari tadi ga kebagian peran *Shion a.k.a author di tendang*

''AYOO!~'' Seru Xiao Qiao bersemangat

''hn.. sepertinya kau benar, Sun Ce'' pikir Zhou Yu sambil sedikit tersenyum *Shion noseblees (?)*

Sementara itu..

''Ayah! Aku tak perlu ini!'' seru seorang pemuda seumuran Sun Ce dkk (?)

''Cao Pi, sadarlah peranmu, kau adalah penerus keluarga Cao, keluar dari ruanganku, lalu pergilah ke sekolah!'' perintah Cao Cao acuh tak acuh (?)

''Sial..'' rutuk Cao Pi pelan

Di tempat lain juga..

''Zhuge-sensei, saya punya beberapa hal yang harus di bicarakan dengan anda'' seorang gadis memasuki ruang Guru

''Ada apa, Huang-sensei?'' (nama aslinya Yue Ying kan Huang Yue Ying) tanya Zhuge Liang, orang yg di panggil tsb

''Ng.. apa anda yakin..?'' tanya Yue Ying lagi

''ya.. Aku yakin'' jawab Zhuge Liang lagi

''b-baiklah..'' jawab Yue Ying

''oh, Huang-sensei, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu..?''

(Setting : di dalam kereta (?) *Shion ketularan Chalice, suka nambahin property seenaknya XD*

''hmm.. Jadi.. kita terbagi 2 kelas ya..'' gumam Sun Ce

''I-Iya! Ta-Tapi.. SMP dan SMAnya kan gabung, jadi…'' jawab Da Qiao

''sstt-'' komentar Sun Ce sambil meletakkan jarinya di bibir Da Qiao (?)

''E-Eh!?'' Da Qiao pun kaget, dan entah karena Sun Ce beruntung atau apa, teman2nya tak menyaksikan adegan tersebut

''Ahahaha, sepertinya aku makin menyukaimu.. Will you be mine?~'' tanya Sun Ce serius

''T-Tapii.. kita kan.. baru kenal, kenapa..'' jawab Da Qiao malu tapi mau (?) *Shion di piting (?)*

''Hmm.. tapi, aku sering mendengar dari cerita adikku.. Bagaimana?'' tanya Sun Ce lagi

''ng.. K-Kurasa.. I—Itu… tidak buruk juga..'' jawab Da Qiao malu-malu (?) ''A-Aku juga.. sering mendengar cerita Shang Xiang tentangmu..'' jawabnya sambil nge-blush (?)

''Hell.. yeah!'' seketika Sun Ce merangkul Da Qiao dgn senangnya (?)

''T-Tolong.. jangan begitu..'' pinta Da Qiao sambil _blushing_

''Ahahaha, yaa.. baiklah…''

''tenonet tenot netnot (?) Penumpang tujuan Xia Pi /hah/ harap bersiap untuk turun, jangan lupa barang bawaan anda, dan hati-hati saat melangkah''

''Ayo..'' lalu Xiao Qiao dkk pun turun..

Saat di depan sekolah..

''Kau..!?'' seru Sun Ce sambil menunjuk hidung seseorang

''…..'' yang di tunjuk Cuma diam saja

''Kenapa kau ada disini?'' tanya Zhou Yu ketus

''kau tidak lihat seragamku? Aku juga murid disini..'' jawab yang di tunjuk, Cao Pi

'JEDEEERRRR' seketika backgroung jadi hitam, dan ada petir menyambar-nyambar, lalu turunlah hujan

''Kyaa.. ayo cepat! Hujan nih..'' keluh Shang Xiang

''Asiik! Hujan hujan~'' Xiao Qiao malah kegirangan sambil berlarian kesana kemari, lalu teman2nya pun sweat drop ''eh.. maaf.. Ayo masuk''

Dan.. mereka semua pun tercengang-cengang di depan papan pengumuman tersebut

''Kak.. kok namaku ga ada?'' tanya Xiao Qiao pada Da Qiao

''entahlah, namaku juga tak ada..'' jawab Da Qiao

''bagaimana denganmu, Shang Xiang?'' tanya Xiao Qiao

''tak ada..''

''nama kita semua tak ada'' tiba-tiba Zhou Yu nge-jbjb pembicaraan mereka *Shion di lempar ke laut*

''Cepatnya!'' pikir orang-orang tsb (males nyebutin, wkwk) kaget

''tentu saja, kalian belum melihat, itu forces 'Shu' bukan 'Wu' '' tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang mirip pria *Shion di tebas* muncul

''forces?'' tanya Ling Tong dan Gan Ning

''biar kutebak, kalian tertidur saat penjelasan kemarin, benar?'' tanya Lu Xun sambil memiringkan alis

''ya.. ehehe'' dan kedua _sohib _itu Cuma bisa tertawa seolah tak bersalah

''Begini, SD-SMP-SMU ini dibagi 3 bagian, Shu, Wei dan Wu, dan akan di kelompokan berdasarkan kelas, misalnya kelas 2-A,2-B, dan 2-C masuk Wu, 2-D,2-E,2-F masuk Shu, dan seterusnya'' jelas seorang pemuda

''Guan Ping!?'' seru gadis yang mirip pria tersebut, Xing Cai

''memang apa gunanya?'' tanya Ling Tong bingung

''entahlah, coba tanya author'' jawab Xiao Qiao asal

''gimana?'' tanya Gan Ning lagi

''ekhem.. biar.. Da Qiao yang jelaskan'' perintah Shion seenak jidat (?)

''Lho, Gabisa gitu dong!'' protes Sun Ce yang salah alamat

''benar!'' komentar Shang Xiang dan Xiao Qiao lagi

''T-Tidak apa-apa ^^

Karena, kepala sekolah ingin kita bisa belajar hidup bernegara.. itu saja'' jawab Da Qiao

Namun, kata-kata Da Qiao terlambat, karena Shion telah bonyok oleh Shang Xiang, Sun Ce, Xiao Qiao, reader, beserta FG dan FC Da Qiao

''oke.. Ayo kita ke kelas'' ajak Lu Xun memecahkan suasana

''…..Dia'' seseorang bergumam sambil memandangi Cao Pi dari kejauhan, siapakah itu?

=To Be Continued=

All Chara : *tepar*

Shion : *tepar juga* PEGEEELLL (?)

Xiao Qiao : mulutku pegeel~

Da Qiao : astaga…

Zhuge Liang : *berdoa (?)*

Zhen Ji : Woi! Peran gue mana!?

Shion : sabaar~

Naruto (lho) : woi Shion! Sampe kapan mau nelantarin kita!? *dateng bawa parang*

Sakura : bener! *seret Shion*

All chara DW : *sujud sukur*

Shion : sebelumya, REVIEEWW DULUUUU *teriak dgn dramatisnya*

Arigattou!

Ohya, akan ada pendaftaran OC, bebas diikuti semua pihak, namun ada ujiannya *smirks*

Oke, Review please?


	2. Form Pendaftaran OC

Formulir pendaftaran OC

Well,well! Dikarenakan FF ini sangat sepi orz saya akan membuka pendaftaran untuk OC!

Isi form ini dulu:

Nama:

Umur:

Aliansi (Wu/Wei/Shu):

Penampilan:

Personality:

Unggul di pelajaran:

Lemah di pelajaran:

Note (tidak diwajibkan):

Oke, saya akan menerima 10 OC pertama! Pembagian kelas akan saya acak sesuai mood (?) It's just that simple~!

Baiklah, cepat daftar ya! Sankyuuu~~ -kemudian hilang di kegelapan-

TTD, NatNia


End file.
